The purpose of this application for a K01 Mentored Research Scientist Development Award is to provide the candidate with mentoring that will promote her development as an independent researcher with particular emphasis on the relationship between intimate partner violence (IPV) and HIV risk. The scope of work for the proposed Award includes both training and research components. The training component will provide the applicant with mentoring and educational experiences designed to enhance (1) her knowledge of theory and research in HIV as well as IPV; (2) her skills in the effectual use of mixed methodology including quantitative, longitudinal, epidemiological, and qualitative methods; (3) her ability to adapt and test existing empirically validated prevention interventions in the area of HIV; (4) her ability to establish and conduct community- based intervention trials; and (5) her understanding of research ethics. The proposed research components are linked directly to the candidate's training goals and will provide opportunities for her to receive mentored training while engaged in multiple activities of the research project. Thus, the specific aims of the proposed research are: (1) to conduct formative research to adapt an HIV risk reduction intervention with low-income women who have experienced IPV and are at-risk for HIV; (2) to adapt and pilot test a theoretically and empirically guided preventive intervention, including an intervention manual and supporting materials, to better serve low-income women who experience IPV in their relationships; (3) to assess the feasibility and acceptability of the adapted prevention intervention by implementing it with a sample of low-income women who are at risk for HIV and experience IPV; and (4) to gather preliminary evidence of the efficacy of the theoretically guided intervention using a controlled design. This K01 support will also generate conference presentations, journal articles, and an R01 grant application to continue the research. Through these training and research activities, the candidate will acquire the knowledge and skills needed to succeed as an independent research scientist, and help to address the growing HIV epidemic among women in the United States (U.S.) and throughout the world. This research could have a significant public health impact by improving health outcomes for women who experience IPV.